Muffet's Journal
by JeremyTheBlack
Summary: A secret Santa gift for tumblr user mckimouse123! I hope you enjoy! Basically I've never written a fanfic before, All of my writing experience comes from scriptwriting. So i am MUCH more comfortable writing from the perspective of a character. Either way, if you enjoy let me know. Maybe I will continue or something. I did my best to write for Muffet basically


_Journal Entry #1 - Day 1_

It was recommended that I keep a journal, by some of my fellow spiders. I am not completely sure why. Probably, just in case I become very, very famous. Which let's face it, I probably will. Either way...This is to document my time now that we've been released from our proverbial cage of "The Underground". I rather liked it there, but the change of pace is also nice.

I have no idea if I will even be updating this every day, or who will even read this. In fact, Why are YOU reading this? How did you get this? This is MY journal, please put it down now. That includes if I am reading this later on in life. Why are you dwelling on the past? Don't you have anything better to be doing? Perhaps tending to your shop? You've come too far to be held back by nostalgia Muffet. Put the journal down, and get back to making money. That is the only way to support our kind, you know that as well as I do. But...If you aren't Muffet, Just disregard that, and do as a so plainly put it earlier, and put down the journal. Hand it to a nearby spider, and have them return it to me.

I could go more into hypotheticals about "Maybe you're in my humble home reading this" or "I become a famous spider queen, with an autobiography published, and excerpts from my personal diary are shown off to the world, so it becomes clear how humble and beautiful I am." But I will hold off...For now. I really like my hypotheticals though.

I really don't know what I'm supposed to even be talking about here… hm. hm. HMMmmm. Still don't know. I don't think more Hmm's will change that fact either. I can probably talk about how we even got out in the first place. I suppose that would be at least a tad more interesting than my rambling. OK then! It's settled. I will take it from the top.

It started when I heard mumbles of a Human in the underground. The rumors were true. I of all people knew that. Some of my salesspiders encountered them, themselves (And completely NEGLECTED to mention that they were kind, and donated some of their proceeds to us, if i may mention.). Either way, we payed no mind to them. They were all the way in Snowdin after affairs are hardly mentioned over here unless it's something major like that. We were only one soul away after all. That kind of news is not enough to rattle business though, Time is money after all, so the show went on, as it always does. They made their way through Waterfall as well. They were certainly persistent if they made it past Undyne of all monster. The peculiar part was...things were at peace? No reports of battles, or anyone being harmed at all. Either way, making it past Undyne meant they were on their way to Hotland as well, and that is where things get a bit more interesting (They get more interesting there, because that is where I am. Ahuhuhhu~).

So Hotland, blah blah, the Human is making their way through a TON of puzzles that set up. I am not totally sure how the human economy is, even now that I'm here, but at the time, i figured they must be very rich if they have gotten this far without being killed. I cannot remember their name for the life of me...but as the human grew nearer, someone approached me. They warned me of the human. They said many bad things, about how dangerous they were, and how dangerous all humans were. They said the top priority was their soul. I was offered a LOT of money to capture this 7th human soul. I, of course feigned ignorance. I knew about the human,as I have spies everywhere, but the kind of money I was offered...I could do a lot for spiders everywhere. There was no way I could turn it down. Besides, they gave a very specific description. "A striped shirt". Simple enough. They faded away into the shadows and uh...morphed? I can't explain it for the life of me. They were certainly a curious fellow.

Shortly after that the Human finally arrived. It was just as the one who warned me mentioned. A striped shirt. I had my cute bake sale all set up and ready to go. They approached me, and then decided the price was too steep. Really? Too steep? It's like they do not care about spiders at all AGH. Well anyway. They just made a face like -_- ← That. Like that, what i just drew there, and walked away! We trailed them into the next room, of course they would face punishment for IGNORING US! Oh, and also I guess probably stopping a dangerous human from hurting more spiders, and probably unleashing mass genocide on the Underground.

We wasted no time, making little small talk before going on the offensive. The human offended us, we offend at them. That's just how these things go~ I started by wrapping them in an adorable purple spider web! They struggled. It made me giggle to be frank. Music was playing, and the spiders and I were dancing and having a good time, as we tend to do in a brawl. But then it dawned on me that they were not striking back. My pet could scare them into that though. After all, what good is a fight without an opponent who plays along? And so, Breakfast began. My little sweetie just began chomping away, but their soul was certainly a persistent one. Still no strikes back. This went on for a while. Occasionally they would fling some gold at me, and I would, admittedly become momentarily distracted. Anyway. More of the same blah blah blah. Right at the climax of our fight i received a telegram. Apparently this human has not harmed a SINGLE spider! They even bought a doughnut. They were not stingy at all. Well, maybe a little bit, but you know. Not enough to have to kill them off. I suppose I can come into my money some other way.

At that point I spared them. They weren't harming anyone. Besides, I was sure ASGORE could take care of them anyway. They were released, and left. The first time prey has escaped me. I honestly expected a more empty feeling but...I don't know it felt right? Like this human was meant for something greater. And they certainly were, which I will get to soon. Very soon in fact, things were mostly quiet after they left. They continued eastbound, and made it straight to Asgores place after an...interesting televised run in with Mettaton. I am not quite sure what happened. But i felt compelled to make my way out there too.

When I out there, there was quite the crowd. Monsters from all over. And in the middle of it all was an absolutely crazy hodgepodge of people. King Asgore? The Ex Queen? Dr. Aplys, The Captain of the Royal guard and Sans? (Don't ask why I know him. Doesn't everyone know him?) and of course the Human. They look worried. Oh yeah, likely because all of those people I mentioned were all being bound, by some crazy flower. They didn't look hurt? They all looked...determined. They were all cheering the kid on, and in the hype I joined them! This kid could save us, I knew it. At that point, the flower laughed. It laughed loud, and then everything just sort of went blank? I cannot say what happened after that. I remember waking up, and the barrier was gone! It happened so fast, it was hard to be shocked or anything. I went and packed up my bake sale, and...we took our first steps above ground.

The sun was warm. Spiders from the ruins certainly appreciated it. We all bathed in the warmth for just a brief moment, but only for a little bit. You know me. or rather I know me...I am a spider of action. There is no time to be wasted, and there still isn't. I immediately took to finding a place to stay, and the best way to make money. And here we are now, me cozy in my new lair, writing pages upon pages to myself so I'll never forget a rather unforgettable experience. I guess now , starting tomorrow I will go about opening a new bakery. Gold is worth a lot apparently to humans, and I have a lot of it, so getting the funds to start should be easy. I am certainly looking forward to it, as are all of my other brothers and sisters.

Oh dear. I have rambled on MUCH longer than I intended to. oh no no no, that is no good. ah well. It's late, most humans are in bed by now, and honestly I am rather exhausted. Moving and a total life change like this takes it out of you. I suppose a night or two of rest wouldn't be too bad. This was rather cathartic actually, getting this all out there. It is not entirely unlikely that I continue this. I suppose I should thank the one that suggested I do this. They won't see it, but Frisk! Thank you for recommending this to me, and thank you above all for whatever you did. You changed the lives of thousands of both humans, and monsters. That is impressive. When my shop is open, stop by for a complimentary spider doughnut, and glass of warm spider cider. It is the least I can do for you. Now that that is all out there and done, It is time for me to rest. Good night.


End file.
